


Finding Kaichou (Again)

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: Action, Attempted Kidnapping, Choose Your Own Adventure, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crime Fighting, Crossdressing for Fun and Disguise, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Injury, Lots of Paperwork that Nokoru Still Needs to Do, M/M, Mild Fluff, Multiple Endings, Mystery, Ninja, Nokoru Being a Slightly Problematic Pseudo-Feminist (sighs sadly), Pursuit, Rescue, Shonen-ai if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: A recipe for adventure: a CLAMP School mystery, a handful of student council antics, a heaping scoop of paperwork, a healthy sprinkling of fluff, and a generous dash of Duklyon. This is a choose-your-own-adventure mystery/humor fanfiction with three endings and an epilogue starring the brilliant CLAMP School Detectives and featuring the hilarious CLAMP School Defenders, Duklyon. I first made it using twine and have published it on itch.io at https://llama-musume.itch.io/finding-kaichou-again.Where has the brilliant lady's boy Nokoru disappeared to again? Join the ever serious ninja, Suoh, and the constantly cheerful master thief and chef, Akira, as they sleuth about CLAMP School uncovering clues and foiling a dastardly plot against the CLAMP School Defenders! Will Suoh ever get Nokoru to complete his paperwork? And will Kentarou ever stop calling Takeshi by his weird nickname? Find out in Finding Kaichou (Again)! Featuring mystery, humor, action, a bit of customary absurdity, a little fluff, and friendship.





	1. So it Begins Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my choose-your-own-CLAMP-adventure on twine! I would have included more fluff and romance if I hadn't written it for my kid sister. ;) Nokoru and Suoh are definitely one of my top OTPs. I also ship Kentarou and Takeshi though. Anyway, my sister and I laughed a lot reading this, and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> It makes more sense if you're familiar with both CLAMP School Detectives and Duklyon: CLAMP School Defenders.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the original characters having no character at this time. And don't worry about the number of chapters; many of them are short, and some pretty much just link to the next choice.
> 
> The story works much more smoothly and prettily on the twine version, which, if you missed it in the summary, can be found here: https://llama-musume.itch.io/finding-kaichou-again  
> But that version doesn't have my sarcastic chapter summaries.
> 
> Postscript: I might rewrite another version to the epilogue to include more fluff.

Elementary Division Secretary Takamura Suoh surveyed the stacks of papers surrounding the Kaichou's desk. They would have made a lovely model cityscape, or perhaps a miniature CLAMP campus. That's the sort of time-killer the Kaichou would get up to. Speaking of which, the papers piled so high that neither the desk nor its owner could be seen.

"There's even more than usual today, so he better be working," Suoh said, though sure he couldn't hope for such a miracle. Gritting his teeth, he walked around the paper landscape behind the desk, which was, sure enough, devoid of Kaichou.

Suoh was exasperated, of course, but not so much as he would have been had he not expected this. "Ijyuin-san," he said, calling the treasurer. "Kaichou has abandoned his duties again."

Akira came running over. "Oh no! What's he done this time?" He worriedly gauged Suoh's reaction, but was relieved to find him only mildly irked.

"I don't know," Suoh said. "But I'm going to find him and make him get his work done for once! Knowing him, he's probably doing this on purpose, making it some kind of mystery for us to solve in finding him."

"Well, I've finished my accounting for now, so I'll look too!" Akira said.

"Thanks, now, where should we look first?" Suoh asked.

go to fountain -> go to Chapter 3  
ask Ohkawa-kaichou for suggestions -> go to Chapter 4


	2. Council Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokoru is still not in the council room.

Suoh sighed. "Of course, he's still not here."

The paper towers remained unmoved.

Akira worried at how much anxiety Nokoru's disappearance was causing Suoh. Maybe he would mention it to the Kaichou once they found him.

go to the fountain -> go to Chapter 3  
go to Duklyon Bakery -> go to Chapter 8


	3. Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira decide to investigate the fountain.

"This is where we first ate sleetsicles together three years ago, so maybe he left a clue around here," Suoh said.

"I'll look around the fountain," Akira said. Suoh decided to...

check the fountain with Akira -> go to Chapter 6  
check the bench -> go to Chapter 7


	4. Kindergarten Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Suoh ask Utako for advice.

"Excuse us, Ohkawa-kaichou," Akira said, "but have you seen any signs of Imonoyama-kaichou?"

"Left you guys again?" Utako said. "Maybe he's off helping a lady."

"Do you know of any such ladies?" Suoh asked.

Utako twirled a strand of her hair in thought. "I can't think of anyone in particular. But maybe Chusonji-senpai? She's always getting worked up over Higashikunimaru-senpai and Shukaido-senpai at the Duklyon bakery. I wonder what they do that gets her so upset?"

"Thank you, Ohkawa-kaichou. We'll check out the situation there," Suoh replied, and he and Akira left. Suoh was still a bit irritated, but at least now they had a potential lead.

go to Duklyon bakery -> go to Chapter 8  
return to the council room -> go to Chapter 2


	5. Looking for Chusonji-senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira question Chusonji Erii.

"If she's studying with a friend, perhaps we should check the high school division study hall," Suoh said.

Fortunately they found the blonde girl bent over her books at one of the many desks in the grand hall.

"What are you two doing here? Not so smart that you skipped enough grades to join the high schoolers, are you?" she teased.

"Actually, we're looking for Imonoyama-kaichou. Have you seen him or heard about any female students in trouble?" Akira asked.

Chusonji Erii tapped her chin with a pencil. "I haven't seen him around, and if anyone was in serious trouble, I'm sure my boss would tell me. Um, that is-! You know I work for the bakery, right? I meant the manager of the bakery. They happen to know about a lot of goings-on." She laughed nervously, to Suoh and Akira's confusion. "Nevermind," she said. "But have you seen Sukiyabashi Kotobuki-kun around? I was just studying with him, but he left and still hasn't come back, and I'm not sure why. It's really bugging me."

"We'll keep an eye out. Thank you, senpai," Suoh said.

As they turned to go, Erii remembered something. "Wait, I think there was a girl who had a problem this morning. She was asking around, trying to find a friend of hers, some exchange student, so she talked to some of my classmates today, but they didn't know anything. I don't know if that's what you're looking for."

Suoh and Akira thanked her. "I'm sure that'll help. We'll see what we can find out."

"Good luck!" Erii said.

ask around for the girl and Nokoru -> go to Chapter 11  
visit the Chairwoman -> go to Chapter 9


	6. Investigating the Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira don't have much luck.

"I don't see anything besides coins," Akira said.

A stone image of the school's mascot taunted them from its seat on the fountain.

"Hm, guess we should keep looking," Suoh said.

check the bench -> go to Chapter 7  
return to the council room -> go to Chapter 2


	7. Investigating the Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh notices something in a bush.

Suoh examined the bench, looking behind and underneath it for anything unusual. He was about to conclude his search in vain when he thought he saw something in the bush. But he couldn't be sure if it was more than just a shadow.

check the bush -> go to Chapter 10  
go back to check the fountain with Akira -> go to Chapter 6


	8. Duklyon Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou calls Takeshi by his cute nickname, Takeshi gets mad, and Suoh and Akira learn more about the operations of Duklyon.

When he opened the bakery door, Suoh was greeted with a tinkling bell and the smell of freshly baked croissants. Two young men chatted behind the counter, one clearly more enthusiastic about the conversation than the other.

"Wow, your aprons are so cute!" Akira said, praising the men's neat, pink aprons. "We don't have ones like those in the Cooking Department."

"Maybe you should ask Ohkawa-kaichou to get you one," Suoh said.

Akira's face reddened. "Wah, what are you talking about!?"

Suoh chuckled, but resisting the urge to relax, he asked the two young men behind the counter for any news of Nokoru.

"He's the blonde kid that's usually with you, right?" Kentarou asked. "I don't think I've heard anything unusual about him recently, but if something was wrong, then the Boss would probably--"

Takeshi slapped his hand over Kentarou's mouth to shut him up. "What he means is, the manager of the bakery, who is very knowledgeable, hasn't mentioned anything, so we've had no reason to suspect any unusual business around campus."

Suoh thought. "Is your boss Chusonji-senpai?" 

"No, she's--" Kentarou started.

"Yes, she is, but we call her by a different title is all," Takeshi interrupted, glaring at his partner. Why do you ask?"

"How is she doing?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Fine, I assume," Takeshi said. "I think she's been studying with a classmate, so she hasn't been around the bakery much today."

"And she hasn't had a chance to smash us with her mallet for no reason either!" Kentarou said.

"No reason?" Suoh asked.

"Yeah, Takeshi and I hardly do a thing wrong, maybe just bicker a bit, but there she goes smacking us with her hammer to 'keep us in line or whatever.'"

"But since she started hanging out with Sukiyabashi-san more, we haven't heard from her so much. And she hasn't been so angry either. It's nice. Right, Takepon?" Kentarou said, patting Takeshi's shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Takeshi grumbled.

Suoh turned to Akira. "This investigation could be a dead end, especially since Chusonji-senpai doesn't seem to have any particular troubles. Kaichou could easily be assisting another lady in need."

Akira nodded. "On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask Chusonji-senpai if she's seen Nokoru around. Or we could ask someone else, like the chairwoman?"

go ask Chusonji-senpai -> go to Chapter 5  
go ask the Chairwoman -> go to Chapter 9  
ask around for any troubled girls -> go to Chapter 11


	9. The Chairwoman's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira ask the mysterious chairwoman for information.

The air in the chairwoman's office was oppressive as usual: silent, still, and a little musty. On the opposite end of the large chamber, she sat at her desk, fan hiding her eyes and framed by regal drapes.

Suoh and Akira bowed in respect. "Excuse us," Suoh said. "But we were wondering if you knew anything about Imonoyama-kaichou's whereabouts. If you could tell us if you sent him on any sort of errand...?"

"Missing is he?" the chairwoman asked. Her painted lips quirked at the ends, out of amusement or disappointment, Suoh could not say. "If he were kidnapped again, that would look poorly on you Mr. Takamura."

Frustration and fear pulled at Suoh's heart. "I am aware of that."

"But he didn't say anything unusual the last time we saw him," Akira put in, trying to defend Suoh. "Surely he would have told us if he were in trouble, wouldn't he? Especially after our past experiences with him going at things alone."

"Of course, he might not be in trouble at all. If he were gallivanting around solving the troubles of our students, I wouldn't be surprised," the Chairwoman said. "But if he fails to complete his duties as Elementary Class President, his position will be jeopardized."

Suoh sighed. He wished Kaichou would keep this in mind more often.

"In fact, when you find him, please tell him to finish filing the paperwork for the masquerade he requested," the chairwoman said, with an amused smirk. 

"Will do, Ma'am," Akira said. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, in fact. There's going to be a campus-wide assembly this afternoon about the masquerade, in case your class president didn't tell you. All students are required to be there, you know."

Suoh and Akira thanked the Chairwoman for her attention and exited the office. On their way through the hall they discussed their next plan of action.

"So the Chairwoman probably didn't have anything to do with Kaichou's disappearance," Akira said.

"And I hope for everyone's sake he isn't in any real danger," Suoh added, glaring ahead in thought.

"I guess we'll have to postpone our search in a bit to attend the assembly."

"Or maybe we won't. After all, if every student is truly going to be there, then hopefully so will Kaichou and any student he's involved with."

"Oh, of course! So we could look for him there if we don't find him sooner. In the meantime, what should we do?"

survey the students -> go to Chapter 11  
look for Chusonji-senpai -> go to Chapter 5


	10. The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh finds Nokoru's old stuffed penguin.

Suoh reached into the bush and pulled out...a penguin?

It was the stuffed penguin Nokoru had when they escaped from Casablanca three years ago. He had used it to summon a penguin-shaped blimp that let them escape to victory. But what was it doing here?

Suoh called to Akira to show him what he had found. "It's no good to him out here," Suoh said. "So he wouldn't have left it purposefully unless he meant it as a hint, right?"

"Maybe he dropped it accidentally," Akira said. "Though in the bush, that well hidden ...?"

"I don't think he would have been attacked here again. I'm pretty sure Casablanca has stopped hunting him, and besides, if he really was kidnapped, it would be somewhere different and less obvious, right?"

"So you think he left it on purpose?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure why." Suoh turned the penguin around in his hands, searching for any hint. It was just a soft plush toy stained with a little dirt now. "I wonder what would happen if we called the blimp. Though that seems a little absurd."

"Wouldn't be too showy for our Kaichou! But otherwise we could keep investigating here or ask around campus."

talk to some people around campus -> go to Chapter 11  
call the penguin blimp -> go to Chapter 12


	11. Asking for Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira interrogate the students without much luck and Suoh enjoys a laugh.

Suoh and Akira strolled through some of the CLAMP campus grounds. Such a large area meant a lot of possible witnesses, as many students were enjoying the sunny weather playing, eating, reading, studying, and hanging out. But after an hour of asking for Kaichou and any young ladies in particular need, Suoh and Akira seemed to come up with no leads. The two decided to rest by a pond to think.

Akira huffed as he fell down on the grass. "Kaichou's sure playing hard to find," he said. "Sure he's not sleeping in the council room again?"

Suoh started. "I didn't think to check, but surely he wouldn't play the same trick twice? Besides, I can't think of any reason for him to need more sleep than usual."

"I wish he was here so he could help us find him," Akira sighed.

Suoh laughed, a rare and welcome occasion. "That's silly. But I guess it might be nice." Suoh stared into the pond, which reflected the spring sky. What would Kaichou do if he were with them? Probably he would get fired up about the case and push them to join him, even when he had already solved all the mysteries. Or maybe he would tease Suoh about enjoying himself for once, as part of the process of exploring.

Feeling refreshed, Suoh decided to investigate some more.

check again in the council room -> go to Chapter 2  
ask at Duklyon Bakery -> go to Chapter 8  
check the fountain -> go to Chapter 3  
ask the Chairwoman -> go to Chapter 9  
continue surveying the students -> go to Chapter 13


	12. Enter the Penguin Blimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira take command of the magnificent penguin blimp.

Within a few minutes of Suoh pressing the button on the penguin's bow tie, the magnificent blue penguin blimp came floating up ahead. A rope ladder hung down from its stomach and waved in the breeze.

Suoh reminisced as he and Akira mounted the ladder. "The first time I climbed this was when I was carrying Kaichou, injured, over my shoulder, and I only had one free hand to climb." He remembered Kaichou's surprise when he picked him up, and then the two of them laughing at the agents Suoh had just pinned to the rooftop with his ninja knives as they floated away on the penguin. 

This time Suoh was climbing while carrying the stuffed penguin, not injured, but in need of a washing.

"That's incredible, Takamura-senpai! It's scary enough climbing this with two hands without having to worry about carrying someone!" Akira said as he clung to the swaying rope ladder.

Suoh laughed. "You can handle it."

For a moment Akira thought he'd been found out, as he knew he COULD handle it, having once hung on to such a ladder while carrying Utako as the heroic thief, 20 Masks. But Utako was much smaller and lighter than Kaichou, and besides, something about being 20 Masks made him feel braver and more confident.

But Akira laughed off his nerves and Suoh said nothing more.

The boys climbed through a hatch in the penguin's stomach and into a sort of deck. In the cramped space, large enough for little more than two people, was a steering wheel like one found on a ship. Before that was a screen showing the view below through cameras hidden in the penguin's eyes.

Suoh set the stuffed penguin down and took the wheel as Akira pulled up the ladder through the hatch. He had just shut it when he cried out in surprise. "Senpai! A note!" Taped on the lid of the hatch was a sheet of paper containing scribbled numbers. 

As Suoh watched the screen, Akira examined the note. "It looks like coordinates," he said. "Maybe Kaichou left this here for us to follow."

"Unless it's left over from some other time; Kaichou isn't the most organized person. But then again, why else would he go to the trouble of leaving behind his penguin in a hidden spot where I'd be sure to find it, and then leaving coordinates?"

"Do you think it's possible that Kaichou was in here going to this location, but that he left his penguin behind until he could come back for it?"

"But he wouldn't leave it when he could keep it with him unless he wanted someone else to find it. He probably expected me to because the fountain is a place significant to both of us."

"Oh, 'cuz that's where you first hung out, right?" Akira said.

"Something like that," Suoh said, a little embarrassed. "Anyway, you're probably right. Maybe we should follow after him with the note, especially if he followed it before us. Otherwise we could survey the campus more--wait! That's the assembly, isn't it?"

Akira leaned over to check the screen Suoh was pointing to. A crowd of students was gathered at the campus center.

"We were supposed to go to that, weren't we?" Akira asked.

"All right, let's decide what our priorities are, Ijyuin-san."

check out assembly -> go to Chapter 14  
follow the note -> go to Chapter 15


	13. A Lady's Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira meet a lovely girl who looks like Nokoru.

Suoh and Nokoru continued questioning students around the perimeter of the CLAMP campus center, as large numbers of students had begun walking in that direction. The boys hadn't learned anything new, however, until they saw a lovely young blonde-haired lady standing out from the crowd. Unlike the students going to the campus center, she was strolling leisurely in a an elementary girls' uniform, waving a fan to cool her face.

"Let's ask her," Akira said. "I'm sure Kaichou must know her."

They knew Nokoru had memorized the information about and schedules of every female student in the school (to be of better assistance to them, he had pressed), so of course he would know one so lovely and unusual as her. That meant there was a chance she would know him as well, and perhaps any information on his whereabouts.

No sooner had they approached the girl when they realized there was something strikingly familiar about her features.

"Kaichou?" Suoh asked.

The girl blinked. Then she laughed lightly, almost as if faking it, before hiding the lower half of her face behind her fan. "Who?" she asked, in a gentle, high-pitched voice.

"We don't mean to be rude, but you look a lot like our Imonoyama-kaichou," Akira put in.

"You mean Nokoru-kun! Well, we are related after all," she replied.

"Kaichou has a --?!" Akira cried. Suoh was just as surprised.

"Did he not tell you I'm his sister? How shameful, and he's supposed to be a gentleman! My name is Nagori."

They exchanged courtesies before returning to the subject of Nokoru. 

"Having trouble finding him?" Nagori said, waving her fan. "That's very irresponsible of him to leave you like that. But I'm sure you'll be able to find him at the assembly everyone's going to right now. He's been looking forward to the masquerade they're going to announce there, so I doubt he'd miss it. Besides, it's his duty as class president to attend."

"Thank you for the tip," Suoh said, bowing a bit.

"Not at all," Nagori said, beaming behind her fan. "Oh, and he told me to mention if I saw you: he dropped one of his favorite stuffed animals in a place he likes to visit and could use some help finding it if you have time."

Suoh and Akira bid her farewell as they walked towards the assembly.

"Can you believe it? Nokoru has such a lovely sister and he never mentioned her..." Akira said playfully.

"There's something fishy about that, I'd say," Suoh said.

"Wouldn't you say Nagori is an unusual name?" 

"I think so. But if I'm right, it can be spelled with the kanji for Nokoru's name."

"Wow, maybe the Imonoyama family likes that kanji?" Akira said, half-serious.

"Maybe."

check the assembly -> go to Chapter 17  
investigate for the stuffed animal -> go to Chapter 3


	14. Above the Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira watch the chaos from above. Also, Nokoru is wearing a girls' uniform, and they don't know why.

"Let's at least get a look at what's going on," Akira said. "After all, if this assembly is schoolwide, Kaichou might be there anyway."

"Right. Then we can meanwhile hear whatever information we're supposed to hear," Suoh said. He directed the penguin over the assembly and turned on the extra-strength microphone hidden in the penguin's bow tie.

On the screen they could see two mecha heroes, one red, one blue, gesturing on a stage before the assembled crowd.

The microphone picked up their words: "...CLAMP School is going to host a costume masquerade, put together by your favorite elementary division class president, Imonoyama Nokoru-kaichou!"

"Kaichou! Do you see him?" Akira asked.

Suoh zoomed in the cameras, scouting the assembly. "I can't find him."

The announcements continued, "Come as yourself or someone else, 'cuz there'll be enough locations for each class division to host their own party! And it'll be even more fun in costume! You might even see us there!"

Just then, fog came rolling from some hidden machines onstage, and a brilliant light flashed, astonishing the audience and causing some of the younger children to cry. With that, a man dressed in some horrendous costume suddenly appeared centerstage, pushing aside the heroes.

"Is that part of the show?" Akira asked. "This is all really flashy, but I'm not sure it would suit Kaichou's tastes."

Suoh shushed him when the monstrous man pointed at a young boy, saying, "...is to kidnap this young boy!"

"What?!" Suoh and Akira cried. On the screen they could see the young, brown-haired middle-schooler looking fearfully around as a blonde ran up to him.

"Is that Kaichou?!" Akira said.

"I'm not sure--is he wearing a skirt?"

Sure enough, the blonde-haired elementary student was wearing a girls' uniform.

"Why...?" Suoh asked.

"He's taking the boy with him!" Akira said. "They're taking cover in the crowd."

As the villain bickered with the red and blue heroes, the blonde had pulled the girl into the crowd. From their view, Suoh could see that they were trying to stay low, scurrying towards the large entranceway to escape.

"...where is that boy?" the evil lord said.

"They've made it to the entrance!" Akira cried with delight.

But the villain caught sight of them then, and laughed maniacally. "You cannot escape so easily as that, fools!" he shouted, before disappearing with a flash of light.

The blonde continued running, leading the brown-haired boy along the maintenance vehicle road. Ahead of them was an intersection and a phone booth.

"What kind of show is this?!" Akira said.

"I don't know, but Kaichou, if that really was him we just saw, surely didn't mean for all that to happen," Suoh said.

"Should we follow them? Or would that lead that villain to them? Where could he have gone anyhow?"

"Perhaps we could land and intercept any kidnappers from there."

Then the phone rang.

answer the phone -> go to Chapter 16  
follow the suggested plan -> go to Chapter 22


	15. Meeting the New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Akira meet the worried purple-haired transfer student.

Suoh drove the blimp to the coordinates written on the note according to Akira's directions. They soon found themselves above a tranquil part of campus not far from either the assembly or the road, which was most often used for delivery and maintenance vehicles. On the screen they could see a green grove of trees near a creek.

"How lovely!" Akira said. "It's sweet of Kaichou to lead us to such a cute place."

"I wonder," Suoh said.

The two open the hatch and dropped the rope ladder to climb down. When they jumped to the ground, Akira was quick to admire the view. The wood was perfectly still but for a little breeze, what with all the students gone to the assembly. The fresh air was invigorating.

Akira and Suoh called for the Kaichou, but in vain. They were about to discuss their next step when a girl stepped out from among the trees. She was a violet-haired middle-school student, seeming a little confused.

She was about to speak, only to cry out at the sight of the giant penguin hovering in the sky.

"Don't mind that," Akira assured her before he and Suoh introduced themselves.

"My name is Murasaki Sayuri," the girl said. "I'm supposed to meet my German friend here, but they still haven't shown up, and now they're late. I'm not sure what to do since I'm new and I don't know very many people here. Then I saw you two..."

Suoh wondered why Nokoru wasn't already here helping her. Did something terrible happen for him to leave behind the penguin to lead Suoh and Akira to this girl? In any case, Suoh would would have to offer assistance instead.

"Your friend might not be here because there's an assembly going on now that all students are required to attend. Maybe they didn't realize this when you two made plans," Suoh suggested.

Sayuri's eyes widened with embarrassment. "Oh no, then I should be there too, shouldn't I! If only I wasn't so new..."

"It's all right!" Akira cheered her. "We can take you there now if you like and help you find your friend later."

But before Sayuri could reply, a boy's cry sounded from the nearby road.

get Murasaki to the assembly and go after the cry -> go to Chapter 19


	16. Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokoru calls Suoh and Akira on the phone and gives them orders. Also, Suoh is a ninja, and he still doesn't know why Nokoru is wearing a girls' uniform.

Akira answered the phone, which was hanging from the wall.

"Akira-kun, it is lovely to hear from you, and I'm most glad you've found my penguin," Nokoru's voice said from the speaker. "But may I talk to Suoh-kun, as you said he's driving?"

"Of course, Kaichou!" Akira said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Kaichou," Suoh answered.

"Suoh-kun, it has been far too long since I last heard you!" Nokoru said.

"It really hasn't been that long. What is it?"

"Werner-senpai, that is, the fellow I'm with, has told me that he believes the Imonoyama Shopping District Association means to kidnap him, as he is the heir to a considerable German fortune. As such I have deduced that they need a getaway vehicle, which, if they are to find us here, can only come from the West Maintenance Road, as that is the only entrance to the enclosed maintenance area, and there are no airborne vehicles present besides your own, correct?"

"Correct."

"And there is no underground transport at this location. So I need you to do me a favor, Suoh-kun."

"Of course."

"See if you can land the penguin on the corner of the West Maintenance Road before our intersection. You're very near it now. Block any transport on its way before it can see you, and we'll deal with the villains accordingly."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm no sir, Suoh-kun!"

"I'll see you there." Suoh, said, smiling amusedly to himself.

"All right. I trust your abilities," Nokoru said, before hanging up.

Suoh mumbled his thanks as he drove the penguin onward.

"I'll call the campus police!" Akira said. "They'll be coming from the west as well, won't they? They can block the kidnappers!"

Suoh agreed. As Akira made the call, Suoh carefully directed the penguin above the western area of the intersection before the corner turned to meet the entry road, and lowered the ship just high enough for them to crawl out through the hatch. 

"I hope this is good enough," Suoh said. "Will the penguin really be enough to hold them back?"

"Security is on the way," Akira said, before the phone rang again. 

"I can hear a large vehicle nearby," Nokoru said. "Hurry and get out."

Akira answered affirmatively and hung up. The boys opened the hatch and quickly crawled their way out from between the penguin and the road. Then they ran to the phone booth, seeing the blonde and the boy inside. 

"Kaichou, it IS you!" Akira exclaimed as Nokoru poked his head out from the phone booth door. The boy hid shyly behind him.

"Yep! We were taking cover. Glad you two could make it," Nokoru said.

"Ijyuin-san called the police already," Suoh said.

"Excellent! So did I. Now, Suoh, if you wouldn't mind, and if it comes to that, I may need you to fight off the kidnappers. I'll help you as I can. Akira-kun, please look after Werner-senpai, taking him and hiding if need be."

"Got it! I'm stealthier than I look, you know!" Akira said.

"I know," Nokoru said, smiling.

"You do?" Akira said. "W-wait--"

"One more question," Suoh interrupted. "Why the girls' uniform?"

"Oh, am I still wearing that? I'll explain later. Come on, friend!" Nokoru said, patting Suoh's shoulder before running out to the intersection, watching the penguin with intense focus. Suoh followed, and Akira guarded the phone booth.

"It's coming," Nokoru said. 

The roar of a truck grew louder. Suoh breathed deeply, relaxing his body in readiness for a conflict. He reminded himself of all the locations on his person where he had hidden his kunai, shuriken, and other weapons.

Then there was a hollow boom and the screeching of tires as a vehicle collided with the penguin, which, although unanchored and not especially massive, was voluminous enough to catch and resist the truck, slowing it to a stop as it tilted and fell on its side with a crash.

"Yes!" Nokoru said, clapping Suoh on the shoulder.

Suoh cautiously drew near the vehicle, prepared to apprehend any criminals, when he heard sirens.

After that, events went smoothly.

to the end -> go to Chapter 21


	17. The Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duklyon becomes a comedy routine, Dark Lord Kotobuki sabotages Nokoru's extravagant show, and Suoh and Akira are the only ones we can really take seriously.

The center of campus, a broad green edged with some of the classroom buildings, was crowded with students from young preschoolers, assisted by older children, to postgraduates, all busily chattering, standing about, waiting for the assembly to begin. Some of the student council members from different divisions were walking around the perimeter, managing the crowd and keeping the peace.

"He might be one of those people on crowd-control," Akira said, "but maybe we should get closer to the stage. Isn't this event one he requested after all?"

Suoh nodded, and the boys tried to weave their way through the edge of the crowd, making note of all the student council members they saw, as they made their way towards the front. Most of those students were in the older age groups, but there were class presidents of all ages.

They stopped fairly close to the left of the stage, and Suoh and Akira continued trying to survey the crowd for Nokoru, standing on tiptoes and jumping in order to see above the crowd.

Up ahead and to the right edge of the assembly, a blonde-haired council member came running up to an anxious, brown-haired middle school student, probably from Europe or the United States.

"I think that's him!" Suoh told Akira, his eyes following the blonde. "Reassuring some boy. Except..."

"It's not Nagori; she has longer hair. Unless she suddenly got a haircut." Akira asked. The person had the same haircut and frame as Nokoru, but they were wearing a girls' uniform.

"Isn't that him?" 

"Should we try to get closer and find out?"

Suoh nodded. The shortest way there was through the crowd, so the two tried to squeeze themselves past other students, excusing themselves as they went.

Then the assembly started.

Explosions of confetti somehow rained from above, making the younger children laugh and squeal with delight, as two masked superheroes, one in red, the other in blue, appeared onstage from some hidden trapdoor.

"We are Duklyon, the ClAMP School Defenders, and we have an important announcement to make!" the red one yelled with the enthusiasm of a cartoon hero.

"That's right! This weekend, CLAMP School is going to host a costume masquerade, put together by your favorite elementary division class president, Imonoyama Nokoru-kaichou!" the blue one added.

Suoh and Akira were near the center of the stage now, pushing their way ever closer to the right of the stage. The blonde student had retreated back towards the perimeter, standing near another council member. The anxious-looking boy continued to glance around the crowd occasionally, as if looking for someone.

"Come as yourself or someone else, 'cuz there'll be enough locations for each class division to host their own party! And it'll be even more fun in costume! You might even see us there!" the red one said.

"Students can join other class divisions' celebrations by invitation," the blue one added.

"Ijyuin-san, that's him, I'm sure of it," Suoh said, staring ahead at the blonde as the weaved their way ever forward.

It was then that chaos chose to strike.

At first it seemed to be part of the show: fog rolled from the stage and with a blinding flash, an evil lord with a terribly unfashionable getup, which included spiked shoulderpads that even a lobster would deem too garish to don, appeared centerstage, pushing aside the red and blue defenders.

Suoh and Akira blinked rapidly, trying to regain their vision after the flash. "Darn it," Suoh said. "Now where did he go?"

"GASP!" the red hero cried at the evil lord.

"The Evil Lord of the Imonoyama Shopping District Association!" the blue one yelled.

"You're not even wearing a mask! We're advertising for a masquerade here," the red one added.

Some of the audience laughed a bit, sure this was just another addition to the show. Suoh and Akira, now able to see, hurriedly excused their way through the dense populous once more.

"I have no time for fools!" the evil lord boomed. "I would much rather see your precious masquerade foiled, no less. But I am not even here for that. You see, the first step in the Imonoyama Shopping District's plan for WORLD DOMINATION," --here he paused to point with a dramatic sweep of his arm at the nervous-looking middle schooler that Nokoru had earlier been comforting-- "is to kidnap that boy!" 

The boy cried out in surprise, his gaze darting between Nokoru, who immediately ran toward him, and the villain who threatened him. Suoh and Akira, feeling more urgent than ever, drew ever closer.

"Hold it right there, fiend!" the red defender said. "You can't do that! You haven't even got to see the boss's masquerade-advertising outfit yet."

The blue defender was surprised at the red one's unusual amount of cunning at the distraction. At least, he assumed it was cunning.

"Erii, you say? That most exquisite being, unparalleled by any creature, is here to grace my vision once more?" the evil lord said.

Suoh was pretty sure that if he did know that most exquisite being, which he may or may not, that it wasn't that...rather violent young lady. Clearing his thoughts once more, he focused on the fact that they had almost reached Nokoru and the boy.

In fact, he could see Nokoru speaking gravely to him, as both kept their eyes on the villain.

"What is he..?" Akira asked. Suoh wanted to call to the Kaichou, but he didn't want to risk drawing the evil lord's attention, whether he was serious or not. And Nokoru seemed to believe the situation serious.

"The boss can indeed grace your vision," the blue defender said, playing off the red one's lead, "if you find her. She's in the back of the crowd holding a sign for the masquerade. You may be able to recognize her despite her disguise."

"YOU IDIOTS!" a young lady's loud voice screamed from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see a blonde high school wearing black glasses with an attached large nose and fake black moustache and waving a sign about dangerously. "You're so going to taste the mallet for this one once we're all through here!" she shrieked murderously.

"No, what's he doing?!" Akira said.

Nokoru had taken the boy's arm and pulled him into the crowd as he followed, willing but worried.

"Just when we almost made it, we've lost it! This guy--!" Suoh grumbled.

"But he's trying to get that student to safety. Should we follow?" Akira said.

"But we shouldn't draw attention to them. Let's cut through to the edge of the crowd as planned and get a look at things from there," Suoh said.

While this had been happening, the red and blue defenders had somehow managed to get into an argument before the evil lord silenced them with a yell, "Erii, radiant angel of this planet's delight, I would stop to admire your graces, but I have business that-- where is that boy?"

Suoh and Akira had finally escaped the crowd and were surveying it, trying to catch a glimpse of Nokoru and the boy.

"They were probably trying to exit; the nearest one is the entrance where everyone came in," Akira said.

Just then the evil lord laughed maniacally. "You cannot escape so easily as that, fools!" he boomed before disappearing in another flash of light.

"Did he see them?" Akira asked.

"Should we follow them or find and stop him?" Suoh asked.

follow them -> go to Chapter 27  
go after the villain -> go to Chapter 20


	18. Run, Suoh, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh runs.

Suoh and Akira dashed around the crowd towards the entrance. To the west they could see Nokoru leading the boy towards the Maintenance Center, an area with dead ends that could only be entered and exited by vehicles from the western side. If the Imonoyama Shopping District Association was using roads, Nokoru had picked a good location for any kidnappers to be cornered in.

Suoh knew he could run faster on his own. "I'm going to go ahead, Ijyuin-san!" he said. "See if you can find a phone booth and call the police!"

"Got it, Senpai!" Akira called.

Suoh dashed ahead.

run -> go to Chapter 23


	19. After the Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh also runs.

"Ijyuin-san," Suoh instructed, grave as ever, "please take Murasaki-senpai to the assembly and meet me where the cry came from."

Akira nodded and led Sayuri towards the campus center while Suoh dashed with his ninja prowess towards the cry. 

to the road -> go to Chapter 23


	20. Underneath the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Suoh takes on a dark lord.

Akira and Suoh ran to the stage as the red and blue defenders got to their feet. The flash had startled the students again, and the defenders and student council were doing their best to calm everyone down.

"How are we going to resolve this one, Takepon?" the red hero said.

"Don't you call me that now," the blue one said, through gritted teeth.

"Excuse us," Suoh said. "But if you'll handle the crowd, we'll go after that man. Could you tell where he went?"

"Heroes come to aid the heroes!" the red defender said. 

"I can't say for sure, but he was just standing on the trapdoor, which must've been how he came in," the blue defender answered.

"Good luck, guys!"

Suoh and Akira thanked them and opened the mechanical trap door, which lowered them into a hallway.

"The hallway branches off, ending underneath the Drama department and the transport bay, which is part of the Maintenance Center," Akira said, as the two ran ahead.

"Should we split up?" Suoh asked.

"You can run faster, so maybe you should take the Maintenance Center route."

"Right. There's vehicles there, which could mean potential getaways."

Akira nodded, already panting. "Okay, we'll meet up later."

Suoh nodded and dashed ahead, taking the western path.

He caught sight of the armored figure soon enough, and pinned his billowing cape to the floor with his kunai, causing the man to trip.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do with that boy?" Suoh said, pointing at the man with a knife ready in each hand.

The villain grimaced, pulling himself up. "I said it loud and clear, didn't I? You're only wasting your time with me. I'm sure my man has already found him by now."

Suoh gritted his teeth. "Call him." he barked.

"Do you expect me to do as you say?" the villain said, laughing.

Suoh threw a knife at his cape, pinning it fast to the ground. "I said, call him."

The man sneered and reached into his pocket, pulling out a regular cell phone. Just who was this costumed maniac?

Suoh pointing a knife at him all the while, the evil lord called his right hand man and, upon Suoh's direction, demanded his status.

"Saw the kid running with a boy towards the Maintenance Center. On the way with a truck now, Milord."

The villain smirked, but Suoh wasted no more time with him. He grabbed his phone, calling campus security to the location the kidnapper mentioned, before taking the phone with him. Leaving the man stuck to the ground, Suoh dashed up some steps to the exit, running west towards the Maintenance Center.

 

run -> go to Chapter 23


	21. To Safety -- Ending No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh does as Nokoru expected mostly, the purple-haired girl apparently has judo skills, Nokoru explains the situation, and he and Suoh are cute. Also, Nokoru still hasn't finished his paperwork.

Finally able to relax a bit, Suoh took in the air as he and Nokoru wandered through the nearby grove.

"You did wonderfully, Suoh-kun," Nokoru said. "Just as I expected."

"Really? Is that all?" Suoh teased.

Nokoru wasn't sure he had ever witnessed Suoh so playful, save perhaps when remarking about Nokoru's failure to accomplish his paperwork, and even then he was always bitter. "Well," Nokoru began, "you investigated, found the penguin, called the blimp, did as I asked, and resolved a potentially dangerous situation as I figured you would. So yes, I am pleased that my high expectations of you were fulfilled."

"That's good enough for me. Of course, I was not alone."

Their conversation was interrupted by the approach of two middle-schoolers, a young violet-haired girl and the German heir.

"Have you met these two, Suoh-kun? This is Johann Werner-senpai and his friend, Murasaki Sayuri-senpai, our newest transfer," Nokoru said.

"We've come to thank you both!" Sayuri began. "Without you, I don't think I could've handled the danger, no matter how hard I smacked those awful kidnappers with my judo skills!"

Johann joined in the gratitude, timid though he was. "Truly, I can't thank you enough, both of you and the other fellow, Ijyuin-san. I can rest easier knowing I haven't put my father's fortune in jeopardy."

"It is no trouble to us. It is our unofficial job to protect the peace and look after the well-being of our students," Suoh said.

"Absolutely," Nokoru added. "Welcome to our school, Murasaki-senpai, and I wish all the best to both of you!"

"Yes, thank you!" Sayuri said, and she led Johann away, no doubt to spend time with her reunited friend. "I've been waiting to see you so long! We should make a cake to celebrate, and I can chop it with my judo skills..."

Nokoru smiled at them and popped open his fan, which read, "A Job Well Done."

"So that's why you got involved," Suoh said.

"Hm?" 

"For the lady's sake."

Nokoru nodded in admission. "I was among those who welcomed her to the school, and, sensing her anxiety, I told her she could confide in me and I would do my best to resolve any problems she faced. She explained that she was meeting a friend soon, a German boy, who had entrusted her with the information that the Imonoyama Shopping District Association -- a foul and faulty corporation that I hate to share my name with -- had been sending him threats to his fortune and his person. Worried for his safety, Murasaki-senpai asked him to meet her in a secluded place, this grove in fact. Before she left to meet him, she asked me to look for and look after him, in order for them to safely reunite. Of course, the assembly I had organized to announce the masquerade threw a kink in everything, especially after it was sabotaged by the Association itself."

"So that's what was going on," Suoh said. "What sort of criminal organization has members wearing such gaudy costumes and going about announcing the crimes they plan to commit?"

"A proud, tasteless one," Nokoru spat. "But I am glad this affair is over now."

"Me too. But you know what else is glad? The paperwork waiting for you to complete it."

Nokoru groaned. "Please, don't bother me with it now."

"But some of it's for the masquerade, and that certainly needs to be done soon."

Nokoru's eyes flashed. "Tell you what, Suoh-kun, if I finish all my paperwork today, will you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is," Suoh said, brow raised in suspicion.

"It's not terrible, so just say, 'yes.'"

Suoh eyed Nokoru's cheeky grin carefully. The secretary did want that paperwork done, though. "Fine," he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"YES, what do you want?"

"If I complete all my paperwork by midnight tonight, you have to come to the masquerade with me."

"What--"

"I mean, you probably would be required to anyway. But this way, you'll be with me, and I will make sure everything is perfect. I'll see that your dancing is flawless."

Suoh moaned in frustration, bringing his hand to his forehead at the headache he felt coming on. "I really don't do social events."

Nokoru hid his face behind his fan, which read, "I win." But he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Now, now, they're not all that bad. Come, Suoh! Your preparations await!"

"Your papers await first!" Suoh cried.

 

The End -- Ending No. 1/3


	22. Landing and Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh does more running. Or he is about to.

"We don't have time to worry about a phone call just yet," Suoh said. "Wait, where did they go?"

"They were running towards the Maintenance Center, right?" Akira asked, "which means the only entrance and exit for road vehicles is through the western side."

"Then let's hurry and land near there."

Suoh piloted the penguin above a roof of one of the maintenance buildings on the west side, immediately climbing down the rope ladder with Akira following behind.

"There's a truck!" Akira said, pointing to the road below while still gripping the rope ladder tightly.

"Got it. Ijyuin-san, take the emergency stairway and I'll see if I can check that truck," Suoh said, and he leaped from the building's roof with catlike prowess.

"Good luck, Senpai!" Akira called from the roof, before running to the outer staircase of the building.

execute the plan -> go to Chapter 23


	23. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers' truck drives toward the heir in trouble.

Suoh ran to the West Maintenance Road.

Sure enough, a truck was heading his direction.

Entering from the east, he could see the brown-haired boy running ahead, down the West Maintenance Road. The blonde was running after him, trying to tell him something, when they heard a truck roaring before them. Up ahead, it turned onto the road, driving straight toward the brown-haired boy, and Suoh knew he could not reach him in time.

but the boy... -> go to Chapter 24


	24. Nokoru to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokoru pushes the boy out of the way, only to put himself in danger.

The blonde yelled to the boy and ran with a vigor that appeared when Nokoru had to act desperately for a lady's sake. He reached the boy and pushed him towards a building beside the road, out of the truck's reach.

Suoh bolted forward, making his next decision.

throw a knife into the truck's tire and apprehend the enemy -> go to Chapter 25  
keep Nokoru safe -> go to Chapter 26


	25. Better Late Than Never -- Ending No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokoru is cute with Suoh in the hospital. Akira gets them to come to an understanding. Good old Akira.

Suoh pulled a knife from the bottom of his shoe, hitting its mark on the truck's front tire. The tire ran over it with a thud, causing the truck to swing and skid sideways, straight toward Nokoru.

Suoh screamed for Nokoru, dashing forward. 

Nokoru tried to run, but with only himself in danger, he could no longer find the energy to sprint any faster.

The truck swung and fell, hitting the pavement with a crash, and obscuring the blonde from view.

"KAICHOU!!!" Suoh shrieked.

 

Suoh was Nokoru's first visitor. Laden with guilt, he warily entered the hospital room.

"Suoh-kun!" Nokoru said, brightening at his entrance. "I am so glad to see you! It really has been too long."

"Kaichou," Suoh began, mustering the courage to speak. "I have failed you again. I am so, so sorry."

Nokoru could not help but feel the sadness of his friend. He reached for him, and Suoh drew nearer. Taking his hand, Nokoru assured him, "No, please don't be! It isn't your fault, and besides, something like this was bound to happen. Please don't let it bother you."

"How bad is it?"

Nokoru frowned, looking at Suoh seriously when he would not listen. "It's only my back. I can't remember exactly what the doctors said about it -- anaesthesia and all that -- but it doesn't feel great." Seeing Suoh's dark expression, Nokoru was quick to amend his words. "But they said it probably won't be long before I'm up again, back to normal or close to it."

"Close to it..." Suoh repeated.

Nokoru's consternation deepened. He tried to take Suoh's mind off the topic. "How is the paperwork?"

Suoh saw through the tactic, but answered anyway. "Towering as usual. I didn't think it could get worse since you left, but you surprised me there as well." His wry grin fell into a pained frown. "I guess that is my fault too."

Nokoru did not give up. "And how are the preparations for the masquerade?"

"Moving, at least," Suoh replied curtly.

"That's good. I suppose I shall have to miss the event though." Seeing Suoh's stormcloud of guilt return to shadow him, Nokoru immediately added, "But don't worry! Once I'm better, I'll just host another one.

Relenting to his cheerfulness, Suoh said, without the energy to make it as critical as usual, "You'll have to do the paperwork for it though."

Nokoru laughed nervously. "Fine, but only if you go to the masquerade with me."

"What--"

"I mean, you will have to attend anyway, being a student council member and with such a large fan club anyway."

"Why would you--"

Akira was Nokoru's second visitor. He opened the door that moment, carrying a dish of raspberry tarts, greeting his friends brightly before sharing his desserts.

Nokoru pulled his hand away from Suoh to take the tart, eagerly biting into it.

"This is incredible, Akira-kun! You are simply the best!" Nokoru said.

Suoh nodded in agreement.

Akira looked a little perturbed. "Thank you, Kaichou, but actually Takamura-senpai especially was the one who worked so hard to find you."

Nokoru's brows shot up with a "hm?"

Suoh paused in eating his tart to look at Akira questioningly.

"I mean," Akira explained, "you caused him a lot of worry. I was really anxious too, of course, but I think -- and I'm sorry to say this when you're still healing and all! -- but I think Senpai is the one who has the worst of it when it comes to you going off without saying anything, especially with what it does to councilwork. The Chairwoman even said something that made it seem like his fault -- which I'm not saying this was anyone's fault -- but I just want to be sure that you two can make things up for the future."

Suoh and Nokoru looked at Akira in amazement; he had never taken so much liberty as to speak with such frankness and at such length. Suoh wondered what had caused him to say such a thing. In any case it was selfless, rather directed towards Suoh's own benefit. He still felt guilty, but it was true that perhaps both he and Nokoru had a part in their common miscommunications.

After a moment, Nokoru spoke, a little unsure of himself. "Thank you, Akira-kun. Suoh-kun, have I truly been causing you so much trouble?"

"It isn't so bad as--" Suoh said, instinctively trying to reassure him.

"But even my mother said something to you?" Nokoru interrupted, indignant. "When I left and procrastinated of my own accord? I'm so sorry, Suoh-kun, please...tell me when something like this happens. I won't run away without saying anything again."

"But you will run away?" Suoh said, with a small grin.

Nokoru's features softened. "I'm afraid I cannot set aside my distaste for paperwork, even for you." Suoh and Akira laughed at this.

"I'm so glad you two have worked it out!" Akira said, hugging his two best friends.

Suoh smiled. He resolved to face whatever paperwork, criticism, or crazy antics might come, inspired by the hope he derived from his two dearest friends.

 

The End -- Ending No. 2/3


	26. Saving Nokoru -- Ending No. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh guards Nokoru's life, I ship them a lot, Nokoru mostly explains his cross-dressing, and Nokoru bribes Suoh into attending the masquerade yet again.

Suoh sprinted faster than he realized he could. 

"KAICHOU!" he yelled, drawing his attention, before pulling him to the ground, breaking his fall, then rolling over to shield him from above as the truck roared over them. 

Suoh was paralyzed for a moment, unable to move out of shock, and he just knelt there, protectively holding his friend a moment longer. All he could hear was his heavy panting and Nokoru's shallow breathing in the gaping silence. He suddenly became aware that he could feel both their heartbeats racing like birds' and pulled away. 

First things first. "Are you hurt, Kaichou?" he asked.

Nokoru shook his head and propped himself up, looking ahead towards the truck, which had skidded to a stop. Suoh was on it immediately -- he pulled out his remaining knives and dashed towards the driver, who had got out to go after the brown-haired boy.

"Don't move," Suoh barked as he approached, knives pointed at the kidnapper. His getup was as ridiculously opulent as the evil lord's from earlier.

Then they heard sirens. 

 

"Thank goodness for you, Suoh-kun. I might finally be rid of that awful Association yet," Nokoru said, sighing with relief as he and Suoh watched the police drive off with the apprehended criminals. Nokoru dropped his head to Suoh's shoulder, thick, golden hair covering his face.

"I'm so tired," he admitted.

Suoh was a little surprised. Normally the Kaichou never broke his perfect crime-solving gentleman facade. But Suoh welcomed his trust; it was another way he could support the boy he'd sworn to protect. And he'd successfully done so that day, he realized with immense relief. The excitement of the past several hours suddenly washed over him, leaving him just as fatigued. He put his arm around his friend, allowing just this once, in the aftermath of trauma, a friendly gesture between them. Nokoru lifted his head in surprise for a moment, but soon laid it back down.

"I'm tired too," Suoh said.

 

It wasn't long before Akira arrived. He had apparently met up with the brown-haired boy, and both of them approached Nokoru and Suoh.

Akira was surprised to see the two of them just standing there, and quickly asked what had happened.

Nokoru lifted his head and smiled. "It's done. Our villains are caught, thanks to our friend," he said, putting his own arm over Suoh's shoulder.

"I wasn't alone," Suoh said. 

Akira smiled with relief.

The brown-haired boy finally spoke up, in a slight German accent, "Imonoyama-kaichou, I must thank you for protecting my life. I am afraid I would not have had a chance against them alone."

"It is no trouble," Nokoru said. "It was your friend, a Miss Murasaki-senpai, who asked that I aid you, and it is my duty to answer every request from a lady."

"I see. Then I must thank her as well. I have been waiting so long to meet her again, I am so glad I finally can in safety!" He shook Nokoru's hand warmly.

"You should meet her then, Werner-senpai. She's been waiting for some time as well," he answered.

Johann Werner nodded and departed from them.

"Now, Kaichou," Suoh began, squeezing his friend's shoulder, "perhaps you can explain the girls' uniform now?"

"Oh, I'm still wearing that, aren't I?" Nokoru said, laughing nervously, and pulling away from Suoh. Akira looked at Nokoru curiously.

"I do have some good reasons," Nokoru began, "but I can't tell you all of them just yet. In fact, Suoh-kun, you have to promise me something if you want to know."

"Kaichou!" Suoh cried, any feelings of kindness he just held for Nokoru crudely dashed away in his customary frustration. "There is no way I'm letting you bribe your way out of doing your paperwork now!"

Nokoru directed his blue-eyed gaze to Suoh, doing his best to look like a hurt puppy. "I thought you had more trust in me than that! I was going to have you promise something else. Something much less difficult."

Suoh grunted. "Only if your explanations are worth it."

"They are."

"Fine then."

"Good!" Nokoru exclaimed, his cheeriness soon returned. "I want you to come to the masquerade with me!"

"What?!"

"See, it's not so bad! You'd have to go anyway, but it'll be even more fun with me!"

"Really, Kaichou...?"

"And I'll even let you two in on something: this whole episode I'll admit began with my procrastination. But after I found that Murasaki-senpai required assistance, I jumped at the chance, and left you two to come sleuthing after me! And you did an excellent job, didn't you?"

"Kaichou, you don't suppose you could've said something?" Akira ventured.

"But, Akira-kun, then I wouldn't have been able to stall you from finding me too soon! Also, you see, I was in disguise, hence the uniform."

"But it's obvious that you're just Nokoru in a girl's uniform," Suoh said.

"Yes, _now_ , but earlier I was somewhat better disguised. I just took off the most cumbersome part when I grew tired of it and needed to be seen as Nokoru, most importantly by you. I just didn't have time to change out of the whole thing."

"Or you forgot to."

"I didn't! Besides, skirts are nice. You should try wearing one, Suoh-kun; they can be more comfortable than our shorts."

Suoh raised his brow at this. 

"So are there still any reasons you haven't mentioned, Kaichou?" Akira asked.

"Not reasons, no. Just details. Tell you what, we'll go to the masquerade, I'll be in disguise, and then you'll know."

Suoh rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a fun case, Kaichou!" Akira said.

"I know! Now why don't we go and take the rest of the day off, the three of us? There's not much left of it anyhow." Nokoru said.

"Why don't Ijyuin-san and I take it off and you finish the paperwork you left us with?" Suoh said, sarcasm back for good.

Nokoru wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, no, Suoh-kun! I've been through a lot today and so have you! Come on, I'll buy you all sleetsicles and we can get a treat at the Duklyon Bakery or something." He grabbed the arms of his dearest friends and pulled them along, Akira laughing, Suoh sighing.

But the ninja was relieved. They had all made it through the day succesfully and safely, and Kaichou was returned to them again. So he let himself be dragged to whatever adventure awaited them next.

 

The End -- Ending No. 3/3

 

_If you read Chapter 13, go to chapter 28: Epilogue._


	27. Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh does more of the running thing.

Suoh and Akira dashed around the crowd towards the entrance. To the west they could see Nokoru leading the boy towards the Maintenance Center, an area with dead ends that could only be entered and exited by vehicles from the western side. If the Imonoyama Shopping District Association was using roads, Nokoru had picked a good location for any kidnappers to be cornered in.

Suoh knew he could run faster on his own. "I'm going to go ahead, Ijyuin-san!" he said. "See if you can find a phone booth and call the police!"

"Got it, Senpai!" Akira called.

Suoh dashed ahead.

[[run->Suspense]]


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Nokoru are extremely cute.

Suoh watched the elementary class masquerade from the edge. Nokoru had coerced him into coming, even getting him to wear a half-mask. It was deep blue and embellished with silver filigree, though as a mask it was useless, as Suoh could be easily recognized by his bright blue hair. Of course, Nokoru cared more about making a show of things than disguising oneself.

Suoh fidgeted with his tie while leaning against a column. The room was full of perfume-scented, colorfully masked, and elaborately costumed students dancing, eating, and chatting, but Suoh would much rather have been alone or with his fellow council members out of doors. At least he could see Akira enjoying himself with Utako. He also heard someone mention that the red and blue masked heroes from the assembly had caused something of a ruckus with a punch bowl at the high school division masquerade. But where was that silly Kaichou, after having gone to such trouble to make him come?

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see the blonde-haired girl from earlier, wearing a swanlike half-mask and an ocean-colored gown, sparkling silver in the light of the chandeliers.

"Why aren't you dancing, Suoh-kun?" Nagori asked.

Suoh started at her use of his name. If they had met just recently, surely she wouldn't use his first name so familiarly.

"That is," he continued, his guard up, "I'm not much for this sort of thing. I did dance with some of the girls for a bit, but I'm taking a break now."

"Oh, well, I won't bother you then," she said, obviously a little disappointed.

Suoh, not wanting to be in err, stuttered, "I mean, I wouldn't mind it. If you want to. But if you don't, that's just as well."

"Are you asking?" she said, before hiding her smile behind a fan. It was hard to see her expression behind both the fan and the mask.

"Ah, sure. I mean, yes," Suoh managed. He tried to shake off his frustration with his lack of self-possession.

"Then it would be my pleasure," Nagori said, and she eagerly led him towards the dancing throng of students, to Suoh's disappointment. Nagori was just as headstrong as her brother.

"I don't know why you don't enjoy yourself more. You're quite good," Nagori said above the music and the other students, after a few minutes that Suoh was sure were more awkward for him than for her.

Suoh shrugged. "I have a good teacher. Actually he decorated my mask too, instead of doing his paperwork. Speaking of him, I'm surprised he never mentioned you," he said, twirling her.

Nagori paused before replying. "Can I tell you a secret, Suoh-kun?" she asked.

Again, Suoh was surprised by her sudden intimacy. "That's fine," he said, suspicious again. 

Nagori thanked him and waited for the end of the dance to draw near him, take his hands, and say, "It's me, Suoh-kun!" in Nokoru's voice with his customary cheeky grin.

Suoh groaned and muttered something about Nokoru under his breath. "I had my suspicions," he said with a glare.

Nokoru laughed heartily. "But you weren't sure, were you? Do I make a lovely lady?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Suoh said. 

"Thanks for saying nice things about me to Nagori," he said, giggling.

"Can I ask why you're doing this, Kaichou?" Suoh said, not allowing himself to be amused.

"Why I'm doing what?"

"Why you're cross-dressing and why you're here dancing with me."

Nokoru beamed. "For fun. But I'm sorry to see that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself quite so much as me." He pouted playfully. 

Suoh sighed. Maybe it was just that he didn't let himself enjoy things more. Probably it was because he felt he had to make up for Nokoru, who seemed to enjoy things a little too much. "Sorry, Kaichou, I'm just...out of my element, I guess."

"Then let's go outside. We'll surprise Akira-kun later," Nokoru said, pulling him away from the dancers and out the grand double doors.

Suoh sighed but gave a tired smile. As he watched Nokoru lead the way with his bright smile, golden wig bouncing as he ran, doused in some lady's sweet perfume, Suoh felt that Nokoru was lively so that he did not have to be, and this refreshed him.

Before he knew it, Nokoru had brought him to the fountain. The Kaichou let go of Suoh's hand and skipped off to buy sleetsicles, no doubt. Suoh smiled, for once at peace. This place was more comfortable to him. He took in the fountain with its coins, the bush where he had found the penguin, the bench where they had eaten sleetsicles together those years ago...

"Here you are, Suoh-kun," Nokoru said, returning to hand him a sleetsicle before opening his own. "I heard you don't like sweet things, so I got this for you." It was what he had said the first time he had bought those.

"Silly," Suoh said before thanking him and opening the packaging of his sleetsicle as well. Nokoru really was just the same as always, even in this getup.

Nokoru shrugged with a giggle and beamed at him, just happy to be able to make his friend smile. "Let's sit on the bench," he said, hopping over and taking a seat. He patted the space next to him eagerly.

Suoh followed, while Nokoru pulled off his mask, wig, and wig cap, shaking his hair back to its usual volume. He stretched and sighed, satisfied with the evening, before gleefully tasting his sleetsicle.

Suoh felt just as content. Though he would never express himself the same way, he took delight in Nokoru's cheerful mannerisms. He laughed a bit, a rare and sweet sound to Nokoru, who looked at him in pleasant surprise. "What is it, Suoh-kun?" he asked with a smile.

Suoh shook his head, only removing his own mask. 

Nokoru hummed for a moment before speaking. "You know, I became Nagori for the disguise, but I also did it for fun."

"I could tell," Suoh said. "You wanted to mess with us, didn't you?"

"And point you in the right direction as well!"

"So you did."

"We should all try something like this next time."

"What?"

"The CLAMP School Detectives will go undercover as their long-lost sisters!"

"That's probably the stupidest idea I've heard from you yet."

"And Ohkawa-kaichou would certainly look sharp in a tuxedo. Rather like a certain thief we know."

"Kaichou, will you for once stop jumping onto every crazy idea you get and let me enjoy a little peace?" Suoh said in a great and familiar maelstrom of exasperation and good-humored resignation.

Nokoru finally acknowledged him. "Okay," he said, and promptly shut his mouth, watching the fountain amiably.

Suoh sighed and welcomed the silence. But he was also highly suspicious of it. "What are you doing, Kaichou?"

"Giving you a little well-deserved peace," he said, flashing him his brilliant I-am-so-perfect-and-kind Nokoru smile.

Suoh didn't buy it. "What do you want?"

"Nothing but your company!" Nokoru said, resting his arm on Suoh's shoulder.

Suoh was even more on his guard then, but Nokoru said nothing, just smiling into the fountain.

The two of them ate their sleetsicles in silence, and Suoh relaxed a little.

When he finished, Suoh spoke, "Really now, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, I promise," Nokoru assured him. "Just...Akira-kun spoke to me earlier." Here he frowned a little. "He said he was worried I was causing you a lot of trouble and worry. So I decided to try to give you a break. Guess I'm not very good at that though!" He laughed lightly, in his customary facade of perfect happiness.

Suoh could see through it to the insecurity underneath after this much time around the boy. "I didn't say anything to Ijyuin-san, so I'm not sure why he would say that. Besides, it's not as if you don't always cause me worry anyway. It's become my job now, and I've learned to accept it."

"You should speak if something bothers you, Suoh-kun. Tell me you will."

"Everything bothers me, Kaichou," Suoh joked.

But Nokoru was serious. It was strange, how their roles had switched. "Then talk to me about everything. It won't do if my best friend is unhappy."

Suoh was surprised. It was rare for Nokoru to express so much concern for someone who wasn't a lady, and he took it to heart. "I appreciate it, Kaichou, but I don't think that's entirely possible. I will do my best to be honest though."

"Thank you."

Suoh hung his arm over Nokoru's shoulder, startling him. "The same goes for you," Suoh said. "You have a terrible habit of trying to keep everything to yourself. You can depend on someone too. No one's going to be hurt if you need to be honest about yourself."

"If you say so," Nokoru said, staring at his feet and giving a small smile.

"I do."

They said nothing for a moment, under the deep indigo sky, amidst the night breeze, only the fountain for company.

Then Nokoru kicked off his flats and swung his legs, hidden in his ballgown, over Suoh's lap. "My feet hurt, Suoh-kun," he said.

"Get off," Suoh grumbled, taking his arm away.

"Okay!" Nokoru said brightly, taking his legs back down again.

Suoh scoffed. "You know I said that more out of habit than anything."

"Yep!" Nokoru said, and put his legs back over Suoh's lap.

"On second thought..." Suoh muttered.

"You're the best out of everyone!" Nokoru said, slinging Suoh's arm around him again. "Best, best, best friend."

"And you're ridiculous."

Nokoru grinned. "Hey, want to meet up with Akira-kun? The three of us can do something fun tonight, and you won't have to go back to the masquerade if you don't want to."

"Sounds good," Suoh said. "But if you wouldn't mind, I don't feel like moving just yet."

"Got it! Whenever you're ready."

"Don't be so agreeable. It's strange."

"Okay!"

"Nevermind, you're being stubborn, aren't you?"

Nokoru just grinned and shrugged. Suoh sighed with exasperation once again. "Okay, let's go find Ijyuin-san now."

And he pushed Nokoru's legs off his lap and got up, helping Nokoru up as he fixed his skirts and grabbed the rest of his costume.

"We are going to have such a great time, you will wonder how you ever got such a fun friend as me!" Nokoru said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I am already wondering that, and with an entirely different sentiment," Suoh assured him, and the two of them left to find their missing musketeer.

Suoh admitted it, though: just then he had not been as honest as Nokoru had asked of him. He was in wonder and exasperation both, but he was grateful as well. Years ago he might not have been able to hope to have a friend at all. And here was this brilliant, absurd boy changing both the entire world and Suoh's own.

So, glad or resigned -- he wasn't sure which -- Suoh embraced his fate.

 

The End -- Final


End file.
